galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikargen
Ikargen appeared in 2017 TV series called Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Ikargen (イカーゲン Ikāgen) was an assassin of Space Shogunate Jark Matter and one of the people who was responsible for killing Big Bear, the other being Madakko. With Madakko, Ikargen was sent to Earth by Don Armage in order to eliminate the insurgent Kyurangers, arriving following the loss of Karo Eriedrone. On the district of Daikaan Denvil, the pair passed by Stinger and asked him if he had seen the Kyurangers. Stinger answered the assassins by meeting them in battle as Sasori Orange. Quickly finding both of them to be more than a match, Stinger was forced to escape, successfully eluding the pair who he realized were a force to be reckoned with. Though they would soon after witness the fall of Denvil at the hands of KyurenOh, the pair lost no confidence in their vow to eliminate the Kyurangers. The arrival of the assassins was disclosed to the Kyurangers on the ORION by Stinger. Recognizing them, Shou Ronpo warned that they were a vicious duo and that the Kyurangers were to retreat if they were to meet them. Soon after, Ikargen and Madakko intercepted the team of five Kyurangers including Stinger who were sent to fight Toome. Proving to be more than a match for five Kyurangers together, the pair's appearance led Shou to order the Kyurangers to retreat in their Kyutamas. Later on, Stinger and Lucky faced Space Ikadevil of Shocker, a monster whom the former confused for Ikargen. The Kyurangers figure out Ikargen's foresight weakness, but cannot figure out a way to beat it until Shou Ronpo's operation sends them to test out his theory. Just when they do, Ikargen defeats them with ease until he is bested by Lucky and has his foresight crystals destroyed. The Kyurangers go all out and defeats Ikargen, both on ground and in robot. In order to avenge Ikargen's death at the hands of the Kyurangers, Madakko would offer her services to Scorpio. In contrast to his partner Madakko, Ikargen was calm and calculated. Whenever he says a word with "ink" in it, he stresses the word. Powers and Abilities Thanks to muliple eyes, he's one of the toughest opponents the Kyurangers have ever faced. He was shown to defeat ten of them at once with easy, as well as beat Lucky at any occasion they fought. His abilities makes him one of the most powerful and dangerous generals of Jark Matter. * Crystal Eyes/ Multiple Eyes: The crystals on his whole body are additional eyes, allowing Ikargen to read his opponents move or using telekinesis. The multiple suction cups all over his body are also eyes as well. * Tentacle: '''He used his tentacles in combat and to ensnare his opponents. * '''Acid Rain: His head can shoot ink to create acid rain. Arsenals * Gesword Rifle (ゲソードライフル Gesōdo Raifuru): Ikargen's primary weapon which can shoot bullet, splash energy ball, energy line or produce an energy slice. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Assassins Category:Characters Portrayed by Yoku Shioya Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Riichi Seike Category:Characters with telekinesis